The Confessor (album)
| Recorded = 1984 | Studio = Goodnight LA Studios, Los Angeles, California, US | Genre = | Length = | Label = Warner Bros. - 9 25281-1 Full Moon - 252812 Atlantic (CD, only) | Producer = | Last album = You Bought It – You Name It (1983) | This album = The Confessor (1985) | Next album = Rocky Mountain Way (1985) | Misc = }} The Confessor is the seventh studio solo album by the American singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist Joe Walsh. The album was released in mid 1985, on the labels Warner Bros. Records, and Full Moon Records. The album was produced by Grammy Award winning producer and sound engineer Keith Olsen as well as Walsh himself. The album peaked at number 65 on the ''Billboard'' 200. Album artwork The cover art for the album features the painting Zwei Männer in Betrachtung des Mondes (Two Men Contemplating the Moon), a famous work by the German nineteenth-century romantic landscape artist Caspar David Friedrich, with a grainy photograph of Walsh in behind. The back cover is another painting by Friedrich, Der Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer (Wanderer above the Sea of Fog). Composition The album includes a cover of Michael Stanley's "Rosewood Bitters," which got some FM airplay in the US;http://popdose.com/basement-songs-joe-walsh-rosewood-bitters/ Walsh played slide guitar on the original recording which he originally wrote. On this version instead he plays an electric guitar.http://www.allmusic.com/album/the-confessor-mw0000650947 "Slow Dancing" is a song written by Loz Netto for Walsh. Netto was the guitarist in the English band called "Moon" from the mid 1970s and the band "Sniff 'n' the Tears" from the late 1970s. A variety of styles are explored on this album, including elements of blues, pop, and even Caribbean music. The title song is more in the vein of progressive rock. Recording The album would be something that Walsh's new girlfriend Stevie Nicks would get involved with. Nicks old friend Keith Olsen was hired to produce the album and the musicians were the superimposed LA session stalwarts like: Jim Keltner, Mike Porcaro, Waddy Wachtel, Randy Newman, Alan Pasqua and a lot of musicians Walsh had never worked with before, the only familiar face was Timothy B. Schmit (of the Eagles) who only recorded backing vocals.http://www.nysse.com/jw/anthology.html Critical reception |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=July 9, 2011}} }} Upon its release, the album was poorly received by many critics but sold quite well. Guitar World, critic Bruce Malamut wrote that the album is "the apologia of a strictly raised mid-western episcopalian after living in rock and roll sin for ‘Fifteen Years’ on the road," and that "The balance … is a sober retrospective from rock’s own Harpo Marx."http://www.answers.com/topic/joe-walsh Rolling Stone said that "Walsh is trying to make the kind of record he used to make a decade ago, and the result is, well, out of date, sound sic like something out of a 1975 time capsule." Writing retrospectively for AllMusic, critic James Chrispell highly complimented the title track, but wrote of the album "Joe Walsh just hasn't been able to produce a complete album of great material, and The Confessor is no exception. The first half is dreck... Worthwhile for the title track alone." Live performances and Tour After the release of the album, Walsh toured again with Joe Vitale in Australia and in the US. In Australia the band was called "Creatures From America". In the US they were the opening act on some gigs for Foreigner.http://waddywachtelinfo.com/JoeWalsh2.html "The Confessor" and "Good Man Down" were the only tracks from this album which were performed live on that tour. ;Partial list of the Australian concerts: * 7/12 - Tivoli nightclub, Sydney * ?? - Prospect Hill Hotel, Melbourne ;Partial list of the US concerts: * 14/7 - Municipal Stadium, Cleveland, OH * 23/7 - The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with "Foreigner") * 24/7 - Capital Centre, Landover, MD (with Foreigner) * 3/8 - Nikon at Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY (with "Foreigner") * 21/8 - Molson Amphitheater, Barrie, ON * 25/8 - Silver Stadium, Rochester, NY (with "Foreigner") * 29/8 - Saratoga Springs Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY * 3/9 - Ohio Center, Columbus, OH (with "Foreigner") * 5/9 - Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA * 7/9 8/9 - Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (with "Foreigner") * 11/9 - Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (with "Foreigner") * 12/9 - Madison Square Garden, New York, NY (with "Foreigner") * 13/9 - Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH * 21/9 - Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO, (with "Foreigner") ;Also in 1985 * 28/5 - Late Night With David Letterman - Walsh and Waddy Wachtel perform with a band. * ?/5 - Walsh performed with Wachtel at the Hard Rock Cafe in New York City. Bo Diddley, Laraine Newman, Robert Palmer and others performed the same night. Track listing All songs by Joe Walsh, except where noted. Personnel * Joe Walsh - Lead vocals, Lead guitar, Synthesizer, Bass guitar, Talk box ; Additional musicians * Waddy Wachtel - Guitar * Mark Andes - Bass guitar * Mike Porcaro - Bass guitar * David Margen - Bass guitar * Dennis Bellfield - Bass guitar * Rick Rosas - Bass guitar * Denny Carmassi - Drums * Jim Keltner - Drums * Rick Marotta - Drums * Jeff Porcaro - Drums * Chet McCracken - Drums * Randy Newman - Keyboards * Alan Pasqua - Keyboards * Jerry Peterson - Saxophone * Earl Lon Price - Tenor Saxophone * Kenneth Tussing - Trombone * Timothy B. Schmit - Backing vocals ;Production * Joe Walsh - Producer * Keith Olsen - Producer **Although unaccredited, Walsh (in a June 2012 interview on Howard Stern) stated that Stevie Nicks "rode shotgun" with him during the production of this album. ;Engineering * Keith Olsen - Engineer * Dennis Sager - Engineer * Greg Fulginiti - Mastering ;Album artwork * Hugh Kent Brown - Design, Art direction * Caspar David Friedrich - Paintings *The titles of the paintings by Friedrich: ** Front cover: "Zwei Männer in Betrachtung des mondes" (English: Two Men Contemplating the Moon) ** Back cover: "Der wanderer über dem nebelmeer" (English: Wanderer above the Sea of Fog) Charts Album - Billboard (United States) Singles - Billboard (United States) See also * 1985 in music * Joe Walsh discography References Category:1985 albums Category:Joe Walsh albums Category:Albums produced by Keith Olsen Category:Albums produced by Joe Walsh Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Pop rock albums by American artists